


Bonfires and Music Conversations

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their loss to China the team heads out to the beaches of New Orleans before going their own ways in the morning. Kelley finds Hope sitting alone and strikes up a conversation with her when she learns something new about the keeper that shocks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfires and Music Conversations

Kelley walked up to Hope sitting on the back tailgate of the truck. She inched closer to the keeper till Hope finally looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“What are you doing, Kelley?” Hope asked and Kelley smirked before snuggling into Hope’s side. 

“You looked lonely,” Kelley said like it was a perfectly acceptable reason for her to be this close to Hope. Hope, however, didn’t mind and just wrapped an arm around the young defender. 

“I’m not lonely,” Hope said back and Kelley scoffed. “I just enjoy watching everyone sometimes,”

“You can always join us,” Kelley reminded her. The team had decided to enjoy their last night together, out on the beach, watching the ocean waves crash into the shore with a bonfire and drinks. 

“I know,” Hope said and Kelley looked up at her.

“Why don’t you then?” 

“I just like watching for a bit. Make sure everyone is having fun, no one is too upset over the loss,” She explained. Hope felt that even though she wasn’t captain, or even in a high leadership role like Abby was, that she was still a protector of sorts to this rag-tag group of women. She loved all of them dearly and that was enough to make her want to make sure everyone was ok.

“You’re too good sometimes,” Kelley told her and Hope smiled. The song changed to an older one that Kelley recognized, she was shocked, however, that Hope knew the song and was softly singing along. She listened to the keeper sing, content in her arms, till the song ended. “Didn’t know you liked to sing,”

“I don’t, but I like that song,” Hope said unphased by the statement.

“Really? Tracy Chapmen?”

“Hey, that was a hit when I was a kid,” Hope explained and Kelley smiled. 

“I like it too, though Give Me One Reason is better than Fast Car,” 

“I’ll agree to that. INXS was way better than both though,” This got Kelley to laugh, Hope shoved her lightly. “Hey don’t laugh, they were my first album,” Hope defended and Kelley laughed harder. “What was yours, O’Hara? Backstreet Boys?” Hope scoffed. 

“Hey excuse you but they were good,” Kelley said and Hope chuckled, pulling Kelley back into her side. 

“Sure they were,”

“Don’t push it, Solo, I’ll ask the gals and you know they’ll side with me,” 

“Sure O’Hara,”

“Hey HAO! Alex, who was your first CD?” Kelley shouted across the beach and they turned toward Kelley.

“Backstreet Boys,” Alex shouted back and Kelley put her hand out in a ‘see what I mean’ manner. 

“Aerosmith,” HAO answered and Hope smirked. 

“You aren’t helpful,” Kelley shouted back, HAO shrugged turning away from them. 

“Music is just personal preference you know that right?” Hope asked and Kelley shrugged.

“Most of the time you don’t have personal choice yet at a young age, you listen to what your parents listen to or what’s on the radio,”

“And INXS was huge when I was a kid,”

“Backstreet was when I was young,” The song changed again and it was Black Crowes ‘Talk to Angels’, Kelley smiled as Hope started singing along again. “Twice in one night?”

“Well it’s stuck on good music, not my fault,” Hope answered, leaning back till she laid down in the bed of the truck. Kelley laid down next to her, looking up at the stars dotting the sky. 

“What’s your favorite song?”

“I don’t have one,” Hope answered honestly and Kelley leaned up on her elbows to look down at her.

“Everyone has a favorite song,”

“I like too many to have a favorite,” 

“Ok, so what are your top five?”

“That’s still too narrow,” 

“What are some of them then?” Kelley groaned and Hope laughed. 

“I like music that has meaning to it. A good story makes a great song, I grew up with Pearl Jam, Nirvana, Temple of the Dog, Soundgarden, The Germs, all the good grunge bands coming out of my home-state. Honestly, though… Things that made me feel validated in what I felt. ‘Let Her Cry’ by Hootie and the Blowfish crushed me, but it’s one of my favorites.” Hope explained thinking, she looked up at Kelley giving her a sad smile. “Lightning Crashes’ by Live. Just a bunch of stuff from back then.” 

“INXS huh? So ‘Pretty Vegas’ is on that playlist of yours?”

“Of course,” Hope smiled.

“My first favorite album was Hootie and the Blowfish,” Kelley admitted. “I listened to it for hours in my room, in awe of his voice,” 

“Small world,” Hope said, kissing the side of Kelley’s head. “We should go join the team,” Hope said before standing up, she pulled Kelley to her feet beside her, wrapping an arm around her as they walked toward the fire. 

x-x-x

Kelley stayed snuggled into Hope’s side for most of the night, listening to the team joke and share stories and plans for their next few weeks apart. She begrudgingly let Hope go when Carli asked to talk to her for a minute away from the group. However, it did give her the opportunity to lean over to Pinoe and ask her a few questions. When Hope sat back down next to Kelley, Pinoe started plucking a different tune on her guitar, soon Kelley started singing much to the surprise of the group, but quickly everyone joined in, knowing the song by heart. Hope sat awestruck at the moment, staring down at Kelley who smiled at her. 

“Odd choice,” Ash finally said when they finished the song.

“Let Her Cry is my favorite song,” Hope said and Ash smirked, nudging Ali. 

“See told you Kelley was wooing Solo,” Ash said and Ali patted her knee.

“That was beautiful,” Hope said and Kelley’s cheeks burned. 

“It was nothing,” She shrugged and Hope tilted her face up, kissing her.

“No, it was everything,” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this semi-buried in the crap from my car and decided it was good enough to share. Let me know what you think!


End file.
